sabrina puck first date
by meg grimm
Summary: i hope you all love it
1. Chapter 1

athe first date

'' puck, you are a dirty slimy peace of crap ''

'' thank you, sweetie ''

'' don't call me that ''

i never thought in my life that i would be doing this but granny and daphnie are so anoying. so here i am getting ready for my first date with puck . so i walk down and that dirty boy in need of a shower is clean, his blond hair shiny and smooth he is wearing a blue tee my favourite colour in all he is cute ... no hot except for his pants. i slip on my blue high tops and leave. he grabs my hand pulls me in and wispers in my ear '' happy birthday.'' I push him asside and get on my bike '' hey stinky no need '' does he think i smell. he grabs my hand and picks me up his pink wings pop out and starts to fly. ''let me go '' no i will not''.thats it i punch him in the stommach and he falls in to a river cold dark and i am headding for it '' thanks a lot'' i screem . I miss the river by a inch with my toes in the icy cold water i rember puck so as a good person and a bad enamey i dive in wearing my under shirt and girl boxers pull him out and drag him achore. i try CPR nope i smach him nothing this is my last resory i plug his nose and my nose and lean in '' hey gorgus'' and the leens up. his lips are warm its confusing cause he just got out of cold water i grab his arm to get mt blance but i slip and land on him. puck lets out a light lauhg kisses me a nother time. he helps me up and lets me put his hoodie on that was in his bag. he picks me up like a baby and flys to the beach for a pickneck . '' puck, thi..this i.. is soo sw..eet '' he puls out some root beer give one to me as i open it he chuggs his and lets long a burp, before long there is a nice toasty fire.. his pink incet wing pop out and wrap around me pulling me clooser he pulls one pourly wraped gifts and gives them to me the tags say in slopy writeing

_to stink face_

you are funny kind

and very smart you

are my crush

open it now i am

not going to be

4,000 for ever

i open it up in the little box is a tube of pink lipstic and a necklace '' this is , puck ,thank you ,wow''

'' anay thing for you'' he leans in no this is my turn i grab him and kiss him on the lips and blush maddly but kiss him.

'' we should do this a nother time '' puck says between kisses


	2. Chapter 2

athe first date

'' puck, you are a dirty slimy peace of crap ''

'' thank you, sweetie ''

'' don't call me that ''

i never thought in my life that i would be doing this but granny and daphnie are so anoying. so here i am getting ready for my first date with puck . so i walk down and that dirty boy in need of a shower is clean, his blond hair shiny and smooth he is wearing a blue tee my favourite colour in all he is cute ... no hot except for his pants. i slip on my blue high tops and leave. he grabs my hand pulls me in and wispers in my ear '' happy birthday.'' I push him asside and get on my bike '' hey stinky no need '' does he think i smell. he grabs my hand and picks me up his pink wings pop out and starts to fly. ''let me go '' no i will not''.thats it i punch him in the stommach and he falls in to a river cold dark and i am headding for it '' thanks a lot'' i screem . I miss the river by a inch with my toes in the icy cold water i rember puck so as a good person and a bad enamey i dive in wearing my under shirt and girl boxers pull him out and drag him achore. i try CPR nope i smach him nothing this is my last resory i plug his nose and my nose and lean in '' hey gorgus'' and the leens up. his lips are warm its confusing cause he just got out of cold water i grab his arm to get mt blance but i slip and land on him. puck lets out a light lauhg kisses me a nother time. he helps me up and lets me put his hoodie on that was in his bag. he picks me up like a baby and flys to the beach for a pickneck . '' puck, thi..this i.. is soo sw..eet '' he puls out some root beer give one to me as i open it he chuggs his and lets long a burp, before long there is a nice toasty fire.. his pink incet wing pop out and wrap around me pulling me clooser he pulls one pourly wraped gifts and gives them to me the tags say in slopy writeing

_to stink face_

you are funny kind

and very smart you

are my crush

open it now i am

not going to be

4,000 for ever

i open it up in the little box is a tube of pink lipstic and a necklace '' this is , puck ,thank you ,wow''

'' anay thing for you'' he leans in no this is my turn i grab him and kiss him on the lips and blush maddly but kiss him.

'' we should do this a nother time '' puck says between kisses


End file.
